


Just for One Day

by JasmineTeaLatte



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ember Island (Avatar), F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Mild Smut, One Shot, The Last Agni Kai (Avatar), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineTeaLatte/pseuds/JasmineTeaLatte
Summary: There was no chance of him winning her heart, he knew that, and it would be foolish to think he even had a shot to begin with.Maybe in another lifetime, he could be someone she deserved, someone actually worthy of Katara's love… but it was not meant to be in this one, Zuko thinks.She was already his hero, the one person he admired most of all. Perhaps in some other life he could be hers, too, even if it was just for one day…
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 170





	Just for One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a fluffy little idea I had floating around in my head over the last few days, and it’s much happier than the last oneshot I posted. Enjoy!

_ Though nothing will keep us together  
We could steal time, just for one day  
We can be heroes, forever and ever...  
What do you say? _

“Heroes” - David Bowie

* * *

Of all the new allies he’s befriended since joining the Avatar’s side, Zuko is happiest that he could count Katara as one of them.

It’s not just because she truly is magnificent to behold whenever she bends water, how breathless he becomes in spite of himself as he watches her maintain complete control over her element, effortlessly manipulating waves and stopping even the rain itself as it falls from the heavens. 

Nor is it because he secretly finds her attractive, like anyone who possessed a functioning brain or pair of eyes would. There’s something about her smile, the way her face lights up whenever she’s happy, how the sound of her laughter causes his heart to beat just a bit faster. Not to mention those _eyes_ , he could drown forever in them and be perfectly content in doing so.

He also cherishes the times they’ve actually been close enough to touch and the feeling of her skin upon his, even for the briefest of moments, and how the warmth from her body makes him want to melt. He’s never felt that way about anyone, not even Mai, who at one point he even thought he loved.

No, he thought to himself as he snuck a glance over at her as they continued flying towards the Fire Nation, towards his birthright as crown prince, towards his destiny. If he had to narrow it down to only one reason, it would be because of the way she makes him _feel_.

Maybe it’s the way she inspires him to be a better man, whether it’s making the right decisions for once in his life or encouraging him to face his uncle again last night outside of his tent.

Perhaps it’s her unyielding spirit, how she never gives up without a fight, just like him or even how she always shows compassion towards those who don’t deserve it. There’s just something about her that made him feel stronger and invincible, like he could take on the entire world with just her by his side.

She’s one of the best people he’s ever known, he thinks to himself yet again, and it’s no wonder the Avatar also loves her.

Zuko may be prone to rashness and the occasional temper flare-up every now and then, but he’s not a fool. One doesn’t have to be a genius to notice the way Aang looks at her with complete reverence at times. It’s the same way he would look at her, if he thought he might have the slightest chance of winning her heart.

~*~*~

He figured out the Avatar’s crush on Katara long before he joined their side, actually, and once they more or less accepted him as a member of their group, it became even more obvious, especially during that horrible play that made him want to gouge his eyes out.

Aang had stormed out during the scene _very_ loosely based on their imprisonment under Ba Sing Se, and the two of them had even scooted away from each other in embarrassment.

But secretly, Zuko had been tempted to put his arm around her shoulders instead and hold her close by his side, maybe even rest his cheek against her soft hair. He hadn’t dared, of course, especially with their friendship being so new, not to mention her brother was sitting right behind them at the time (who he could easily take in a fight, if he was being honest.)

Later that night after they returned to the beach house, he had suggested they make a campfire out on the beach, but no one had seemed up for it. They were all too shaken by the ending of the play, as was he, although he thought sitting around and talking would help everyone feel better.

She looked like she wanted to at first, hesitating for the briefest of moments after he mentioned it, but ultimately she smiled and shook her head along with the others.

“That’s okay, maybe some other time,” she had said, and to his surprise, she even hugged him. “Goodnight, Zuko.”

He laid awake in his room for some time that night, his heart still racing and his thoughts entirely consumed by her, replaying that hug and the one from before on the dock in the sunset. Later when he finally dozed off, his dreams were of her smile and her embraces and even a few sweet kisses as well.

When he woke up at one point in the middle of the night after yet another dream about her, he finally admitted to himself that maybe, just _maybe_ , he might have a problem on his hands. Especially since the most recent dream had turned a little more physical towards the end…

The next morning he could barely even look at her without blushing furiously, and he knew his heart was pounding each time she spoke or got close to him.

If she only knew what he was thinking, how he pictured himself sweeping her up in his arms and kissing every inch of her, from her perfect mouth to her fingertips to even further down her stomach, if she’d let him…

But he had to get rid of those thoughts because they would only lead to trouble. She would either be appalled or disgusted or both if she could read his mind, so he tried to push those fantasies out of his head, unfortunately to no avail.

Thank goodness Toph had kept her big mouth shut for once, because the last thing he needed was for her to call him out on his crush.

He was a (former, self-exiled) crown prince, for Agni’s sake. He certainly didn’t harbor feelings for pretty girls with eyes as blue as the deepest oceans or smiles that made his stomach flip over.

It’s just teenage hormones, he thought to himself, and the fact that there were no other age-appropriate girls around who weren’t already taken. Yeah, that was definitely the reason. All he needed was some quiet time alone, uninterrupted, and he’d take care of the problem, and those feelings would go away.

But later that night, he saw _her_ face as he laid awake once more, one hand tucked behind his head and the other resting on his lower stomach. The wise thing to do would have been to postpone or clear his mind entirely… but then again, he wasn’t exactly known for making the smartest choices. 

So he gave in to temptation, and although he didn’t make a sound, he found himself breathlessly mouthing her name over and over as his entire body shuddered at the end. 

He instantly regretted that decision the following morning, when he discovered he couldn’t even be around Katara without feeling like his face was going to explode from all of the blood rushing to it.

His imagination had run rampant last night, and at more than one point he’d bitten his lower lip to keep from groaning as he envisioned her straddling his hips, of her laughing as she pinned his wrists down beside his head. Then he imagined how warm, how heavenly she would feel as she rocked against him, and he came undone almost instantly at the thought.

Of course, Toph chose that day to call attention to his furiously pounding heart, right there on the courtyard while he and Aang practiced firebending as the others watched. 

“You okay, Sifu Hotman?” she asked, tilting her head slightly. “Your heartbeat is going crazy over there.”

“Yeah, your face is all flushed, too,” Sokka added, looking at him warily and inching away, even though he was sitting nowhere close to him. “You sick or something? Because no offense, buddy, but I don’t want your germs.”

Zuko shook his head.

“No, no, I’m fine,” he protested weakly.

Katara frowned and stood up.

“Maybe I should check and see if you have a fever,” she suggested, walking out towards him.

His eyes widened and his face grew even hotter, if it was even possible as he backed up and tried to stammer out an excuse that no, he felt absolutely fine, there was no need for her to check...

But then she was standing just inches away from him, her soft hand resting against his forehead before moving down to each of his cheeks, and oh, it felt so natural being there, he thought, closing his eyes before they could give him away. He never had been good at hiding his emotions, after all.

“Wow, you really are hot,” she said softly, and Toph snorted in laughter as his eyes flew open and he grinned slightly in spite of himself.

He thought he saw Sokka raise his eyebrow and exchange a glance with Suki, and Aang was staring at them too, not even bothering to hide the frown that now washed over his features.

 _He knows_ , Zuko thought, suddenly wondering just how painful death would be at the hands of someone with all four elements at his disposal. How could the Avatar not know? He probably recognized the exact same look in his teacher’s eyes, the way they had softened and looked at her as if she couldn’t be real.

Now Katara was blushing furiously as well, and somehow his heart pounded even harder against his ribs and even more blood rushed to his face.

“I meant his forehead is burning up,” she snapped over towards the steps before turning to look back up at him, her blue eyes narrowed slightly in concern. “You sure you’re okay, Zuko?”

He nodded, unable to speak because his tongue suddenly felt thick and heavy, and it was hard to swallow for some reason. Her lips twitched as she felt his forehead again, and to his simultaneous joy and horror, she moved even closer to him.

“It could be a fever,” she mused, her hand brushing against his cheek once more before dropping it by her side. “Do you feel sick?”

Was it his imagination, or did her hand actually cup his chin for a split-second just then?

“No, no, I’m fine,” he mumbled, suddenly remembering that Toph could tell whenever someone lied, and he slowly looked over at her in trepidation. 

She was now whispering something to Suki, whose eyes widened as she stifled a giggle and whispered something back to Toph, and he had a horrible, _horrible_ feeling he knew exactly what they were talking about, too.

Katara noticed the co-conspirators as well, and for some reason her cheeks flushed pink for just a second before she looked back up at him.

“Maybe you should go lie down for a while,” she suggested, and he found himself nodding dumbly.

Her soft hand rested on his bare shoulder for just a moment as she guided him off of the courtyard. He grabbed his shirt almost as an afterthought and slid it back on.

“I’m sure it’s nothing, I’ll be fine,” he said feebly, giving them all his best disarming smile that might have lingered on _her_ for a bit longer than the others. “I’ll catch you guys later.”

They nodded, and he started to trudge back inside for a nice, long, ice-cold shower.

“Sifu Hotman!” he heard Toph call out when he was some distance away, and he paused, rolling his eyes before turning back around as she trotted over to him.

He was going to kill Aang for coming up with that ridiculous nickname when this was all over, last hope of the world or not.

From where he was standing in the doorway he saw Suki whisper something to Katara that made her blush furiously and swat repeatedly at her friend’s arm.

“Shut _up_ , Suki, I wouldn’t have told you that if I knew you were going to tease me constantly about it,” she hissed.

His curiosity was piqued but he had no time to ponder what it could mean as the earthbender reached him.

“Just thought I should let you know that I also sensed your heartbeat going crazy late last night, too,” Toph said, thankfully keeping her voice down. “I’m not dumb, but for the sake of our friendship I’m just going to pretend you had a really bad, really intense nightmare.”

 _Oh sweet Agni in the sky, kill me now_ , he thought, absolutely horrified. He was never more grateful that Toph was blind and couldn’t see the look on his face, which he quickly covered with both of his hands.

He knew she could sense anything as long as she was standing on stone or the earth, but he hadn’t realized exactly how good she’d gotten, that she could now pick up on vibrations through wood as well.

“Just wanted to make you aware, in case you end up having any more ‘nightmares’ in the future,” she said using air quotes, “because if so, you may want to do like Snoozles and Suki and move to a different floor so you’re further away so I won’t be able to sense... _anything_.”

If his face burned any hotter, he was sure he was going to self-immolate, and all he could do was squeak out a response in the affirmative. He turned to leave so he could go sulk in his room, but she wasn’t quite finished yet.

“Also,” she continued and he stopped, not even turning back to look at her. “I’m pretty sure your heart did the exact same thing last night as it did just now when you were talking with Sugar Queen. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that someone has a little cru–”

“Shut _up_ , Toph,” he growled, stomping away as she cackled behind him.

~*~*~

Zuo was brought back to their present situation when he realized Katara was now looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You okay there, Sifu Hotman?” she asked. “You were staring at me.”

He shook his head, feeling his cheeks flushing slightly. For some reason, he almost enjoyed it whenever she called him that ridiculous nickname, unlike the others.

“No I wasn’t,” he mumbled. “I was just… I was thinking about something and got lost in thought.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“No, that’s… it’s nothing important.”

“You sure? You seemed to be thinking hard about it just now.”

But he just shook his head again. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, how he had discovered over the last month that he cared about her more than anything in this crazy messed-up world, but it wasn’t the right time, he mused.

Even if they somehow won and the war ended, he highly doubted their paths would ever cross again, anyway. She’d probably go back to the Southern Water Tribe to help rebuild or maybe even accompany Aang as he traveled the world.

But Katara was giving him a knowing look now, and she gently nudged his arm with her elbow.

“Seriously, Zuko, talk to me. Just in case…”

She didn’t finish the sentence, but both knew what she was implying. They could win against Azula today, or they could get seriously injured in the process or even... He might never get the chance to tell Katara that he’d fallen for her, but perhaps it was for the best.

It’s not like he ever had chance to begin with. If anyone was going to win her heart, it would be the Avatar, who hadn’t betrayed her trust or been her enemy almost as long as he’d known her. Zuko was never one to back down from a fight, but he knew deep down this was one in which he’d never even been a contender.

So he simply smiled at her, memorizing the shape of her face, the curve of her lips, her ocean-blue eyes, just in case he would never get the chance to ever again.

“If we live through this, I’ve got something I want to tell you,” he found himself saying almost unbidden, although a part of him was glad he’d finally admitted it to some degree.

Katara looked properly intrigued.

“Oh really?” she asked, scooting closer to him. “Why can’t you tell me now?”

 _Because I think I might just love you_ _and I don’t deserve to,_ he thought sadly _._ Obviously, he couldn’t tell her that, though.

“Because it’s something big,” he said instead, feeling his heart pounding as he focused ahead of him, swallowing nervously.

She continued watching him for some minutes before she spoke again.

“Okay then, keep your secrets for now,” she conceded, scooting a little bit closer. “I think there’s something I’ve got to tell you, too, if we make it.”

Did that mean what he thought it meant? He wondered, feeling his hopes rise ever so slightly.

“Oh really?” he asked, smiling back at her. “Looks like I’m not the only one keeping secrets around here.”

She giggled and looked away for a moment.

“It’s something Toph and Suki told me, actually,” she said, and he wanted to groan and clap his hand against his forehead.

Of course it wouldn’t be anything like what he was hoping for, he thought miserably as he once again focused on the view ahead of them.

There was a comfortable silence for a while, and he kept glancing over at her in spite of himself. She caught him looking again, and she gave him an encouraging smile.

“Zuko, don't worry,” she assured him. “We can take Azula.”

Deep down, he knew they could, but what if Katara got hurt or even – he couldn’t finish that thought, it was too painful to even imagine. He’d never forgive himself and would rather burn to death, drowning in his own flames than picture the world without her in it.

And then there was the matter of the Avatar, who also harbored feelings for her and would also never forgive him either if something bad happened to Katara…

“It's not her I'm worried about,” he said quietly. “I'm worried about Aang. What if he doesn't have the guts to take out my father? What if he loses?”

She looked far more confident than he currently felt.

“Aang won't lose,” she insisted. “He's going to come back. He _has_ to.”

Zuko nodded, even though he didn’t share her optimism. The Avatar just didn’t have that bloodthirsty streak in him or a single mean bone in his body (he could still be preachy or condescending at times, but it was rarely from a place of malice.)

It was yet another reason why it made far more sense for Katara to end up with Aang instead of him, the prince of the nation who ravaged her homeland and nearly wiped out her culture altogether. His temper alone would be enough to scare most people away, not to mention the scar that disfigured his face.

She was everything good and perfect in this world, and she deserved nothing but the best that life had to offer – certainly not an angry jerk like him.

“He really likes you, you know,” Zuko found himself blurting out before his mouth clamped shut, grimacing.

What possessed him to say that out loud?

She didn’t look offended though, and in fact she nodded in agreement.

“I know,” she sighed. “I guess it’s pretty obvious, huh?”

“I figured it out back when my head was still shaved, so yeah.”

Katara fidgeted and looked over the side of the saddle down at the ocean and clouds rolling beneath them. She bit her lip and glanced at him a few minutes later, her eyes scanning his face for some reason.

“He’s lucky to have you in his corner,” Zuko offered, sensing that he had said something wrong. “We all are, actually...”

Then he closed his eyes as he debated whether or not to continue, ultimately deciding to be the bigger man. It’s not like he ever had a chance to begin with, right?

“Aang would also be lucky to have you, if you decided to be with him,” he said quietly. “Anyone would, for that matter.”

Zuko looked over at her in his peripheral vision, hoping against hope for some strange reason…

“That would make the most sense, wouldn’t it?” she asked, and he thought he detected a hint of bitterness in her voice. “I’m the _Avatar’s girl_ , after all, at least according to that stupid play.”

He wasn’t quite sure how to respond, but a selfish part of him was relieved that Katara hadn’t outright confirmed that she returned Aang’s feelings. So he opted for levity instead. 

“You mean the same play that thought Toph was a huge burly guy?”

That at least drew a hint of a smile.

“You’re telling me she’s not?”

They shared a laugh; it was over quickly and half-hearted, but it was a laugh nonetheless, and his heart fluttered at the sound of hers. These could be his final hours of his life for all he knew, and he would have been perfectly happy just listening to her laughter.

“I wouldn’t put much stock in what the Ember Island Players think,” he offered. “You saw how wrong they were about a lot of – well, pretty much everything.”

“They got some things right, though,” she said. “Like how stiff and humorless you are.”

He gave her a side eye and a scowl, but the corner of his mouth twitched.

“You’ve got a lot of room to talk, preachy crybaby,” he retorted.

That earned him a poke in the side, and he yelped despite his best efforts. Immediately her eyes narrowed and she smirked.

“Are you ticklish?” she asked, and he really didn’t like the devious look on her face.

“No!” he hissed. “Of course not, I have no idea what you’re talking -”

And then he yelped again as her arm snaked around his lower back and poked his other side. His face turned as crimson as his clothing, but he didn’t try to swat her away, even as his torso twitched and jerked around.

“Cut it out!”

She obliged and held her hands up to placate him.

“Lighten up, Prince Pouty, I’m just teasing,” she said. “It’s supposed to be fun, but if you don’t want me touching you, I’ll stop.”

Zuko rolled his eyes but his frown lightened.

“Well, I never actually said that,” he whispered, looking away.

To his astonishment, she scooted up by his side and snuggled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He hoped the rushing wind covered up the sound of him gulping, and after a moment of hesitancy, he cautiously draped his arm around her back.

He wondered if she could feel his heart pounding as she nestled up even closer against him.

“You’re really warm,” she commented, glancing up at him. “Almost like that day you had a fever. Are you feeling okay? Do you feel sick?”

On the contrary, he suddenly felt invincible with her by his side.

“Never better,” he breathed, smiling down at her.

~*~*~

A little while later, she spoke again, breaking another comfortable silence.

“Do people really think of me like that?” she asked, now leaning against the opposite side of the saddle. “As just the Avatar’s girl?”

He felt her gaze on him, and he looked over to see her eyes scanning his face for his reaction.

“I did at first, but I was also a colossal idiot back then,” he admitted. “But then I got to know you better, and I realized you’re so much more than that. You’re no one’s girl, because if anything, it would be the opposite for whoever you do end up with. You wouldn’t be theirs; they’d be yours, and they’d be the luckiest person in the world.”

And like that, his words came spilling out.

“I mean, I look at you sometimes and I can’t believe you’re real,” he said before he could stop himself. “I’ve never met anyone like you, Katara. You’re just so kind and compassionate, but you’re not afraid of getting up in someone’s face and chewing them out if they’re acting like a jerk…”

He let out a chuckle.

“Believe me, I know from experience,” he said. “But it’s not just that. You bring out the best in others and make them want to be better people. Not to mention, you’re the most magnificent waterbender I’ve ever met, and watching you surrounded by your element… you’re – I mean, it’s breathtaking.”

She was staring at him now, her mouth slightly open. He had to close his eyes lest he suddenly lose his nerve.

“You’re one of the best people I’ve ever known, and I’m so thankful that you gave me a second chance, especially after everything I’ve done to hurt you,” he said quietly. “I know I asked you to follow me right into the inferno, and it sounds selfish, but there’s no one else I would rather have by my side for all of this. I don’t know what’s going to happen today, but I promise that I’ll protect you no matter what, so you can make it out alive and go on to have the happy ending you deserve.”

 _Even though it’s not with me_ …

“I just… I guess what I’m trying to say is that I care about you a lot, and I just want you to be happy,” he finished, exhaling slowly to calm his nerves. 

His eyes fluttered open and again he memorized her face, the way she was tilting her head at him as if in shock. He noted how blue her eyes were at this particular moment, and he felt himself drowning in them once more. She looked absolutely stunned, and she was breathing a little heavier now than normal. 

“Why would you say all of that?” she asked softly.

… and Zuko finally allowed himself to let all of the tenderness he felt for her wash over his features. They might both be dead in an hour, so he supposed it ultimately didn’t matter.

“Katara,” he chided gently. “Do you even have to ask?’

Her eyes widened at that as if she realized something that should have been painfully obvious, but he just turned his head away from her and sighed.

 _Just one day_ , he thought to himself, _that’s all I ask for_.

There was no chance of him winning her heart, he knew that, and it would be foolish to think he ever had a shot to begin with. 

If he could, he would steal as much time with her as possible no matter how short, and he would spend all of it making sure she knew how incredible and appreciated she truly was.

Maybe in another lifetime, he could be someone she deserved, someone actually worthy of her love… but it was not meant to be in this one, he thought sadly.

She was already his hero, the one person he admired most of all; perhaps in some other life he could be hers, too, even if it was just for one day…

They were finally getting closer, and he could now make out the vague outline of the capital city residing within the dormant volcano.

Both were silent as the palace itself came into view, and he let out a deep breath to steady himself. Then he felt her hand in his, and he looked over at her in surprise.

She just smiled and squeezed it lightly but said nothing until a few minutes later, when they landed and interrupted Azula’s coronation.

~*~*~

Even though Katara had healed him earlier, he still felt absolutely exhausted and ached all over as she helped him along, propping herself under his arm for support.

However, he wasn’t too concerned about his own weakness at the moment.

He had _won_ (albeit by his sister forfeiting when she attacked Katara, but he had been winning beforehand regardless.) He would be crowned Fire Lord and finally claim his birthright, and it was all thanks to the girl by his side, who not only supported him but saved him in the process. 

Zuko glanced down at her and, just as he had after she brought him back to life barely an hour ago, he gave her another tired, grateful smile.

She didn’t notice all of the ones he’d sent her way since then, but she caught this one, and she looked up at him curiously.

“What is it?” she asked. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

He shook his head slowly, still grinning.

“Well, fine then,” she said, winking up at him. “If you won’t tell me, remember you’ve still got that other secret you promised to share. Don’t think I forgot.”

At that he paused and swallowed nervously, and he suddenly couldn’t meet her gaze.

“Must be a pretty big secret, since you’re so worked up,” she teased, carefully bumping the side of his hip with hers. “You just faced lightning, and you almost died, yet only now do you actually look scared.”

It had been instinctive, diving in front of the deadly blue flames to save her. It wasn’t the lightning that had scared him, but the thought of her dying did.

“By the way…” she said softly, suddenly wrapping her arms around his neck in an embrace that he wanted to melt into. “Thank you, Zuko, for saving me like that and risking everything just for my sake. You didn’t have to do that, and I don’t know how I can ever make it up to you.”

“Of course I had to,” he said without thinking, resting his cheek against her hair for just a moment as he clung to her. “I couldn’t just stand by and watch you die, Katara, not even if we were still enemies. I…”

 _I care about you too much to lose you_ , he wanted to say, _and I realized earlier that I love you enough to lay down my life for yours in a heartbeat_ …

He stopped himself before he could reveal too much. In all of the commotion earlier, he’d completely forgotten that he had promised to finally tell her.

Now that the moment was finally here and the hallways leading to their rooms loomed before them, he was somehow even more terrified than ever. But he was the Fire Lord, or would be in the near future, and he had to be brave once more.

They paused outside of hers, and she hugged him again.

“Come see me after you’ve had a chance to decompress,” he said, his voice suddenly hoarse for some reason. “If you need anything, just let the servants know. See you soon?”

“See you soon,” she whispered, pulling away with a smile before disappearing into her room, and the heavy doors closed behind her.

He stood alone in the hallway for a minute, speechless as he reached up and absentmindedly touched the bottom of his scar. Was his mind playing tricks on him, or did she kiss that cheek for the briefest of moments? 

~*~*~

A short time later a freshly bathed soon-to-be Fire Lord sprawled out on his bed for the first time since he left all those months ago.

Zuko was tempted to doze off the second his head hit the pillows, but he had promised to wait for Katara, after all. So he sat up with a grunt to ward off the temptation to sleep and ran his hand through his still-damp hair.

Was she okay? He suddenly wondered. After all, she was in the palace of the nation that had singlehandedly terrorized the rest of the world. He cursed himself then. He shouldn’t have left her alone, she was probably uncomfortable being here, how could he have been so stupid?

Just then he heard a soft knock at the door.

“You have a visitor, my Lord,” said the servant on the other side. “The waterbender girl-”

“That’s _Master_ Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, if you please,” he heard her interject demurely, and he smirked to himself.

So much for his concerns earlier. She was going to fit in nicely, Zuko thought as the servant stiffly amended his previous statement. He could just picture her smugly grinning, too. He carefully crawled off of the bed and gave himself one last check in the mirror before he opened the doors.

He knew he was grinning like an idiot when he saw her, but he didn’t really care. She was dressed in a simple outfit similar to what she’d worn when they were hiding out at his family’s beach house, and just like he secretly thought back then, she looked stunning in red and gold. His heart skipped a beat, and it took him a second before he remembered how to speak.

The servant informed them that dinner would be served shortly and inquired how spicy their guest preferred her food to be.

“Oh, I’ve had Fire Nation cuisine before,” Katara insisted. “I’m fine with however spicy you decide to make it.”

Zuko raised his eyebrow in amusement. She was trying to show off and act tough in front of the staff, but he knew better.

“You sure?” he asked, unsurprised when she nodded. “Okay then. I’ll take mine with the mildest spices, please.”

The servant bowed and left to relay that message to the chefs, and then it was just the two of them alone. 

For some reason he felt nervous all over again and he found himself staring at the floor as he welcomed her inside and closed the doors behind her. He was still tired and weaker than usual, so he stretched out on his bed again, his hands tucked under the back of his neck.

But he was in no danger of falling asleep again, as his attention was captured by Katara as she surveyed his room and kept finding new trinkets and decorations to ooh and ahh over.

“Seriously, no wonder you were such a snob back when we first met you,” she teased, winking at him. “Everything is so expensive and fancy here.”

“Well, it is the royal palace, what did you expect?” he asked, sitting up on the edge of his bed with some difficulty.

“Quite right, your worshipfulness,” she teased, performing an exaggerated bow. “Oh great Fire Lord Zuko, formerly known as Sifu Hotman.” 

He rolled his eyes but grinned at her nonetheless.

“You know, you can still just call me Zuko,” he replied lightly. “I’m still the same guy as this morning, just with nicer clothes and a title now.”

After a few more minutes, she finally ended her exploration and sat beside him, and his heart seemed to leap into his throat.

They must have given her lotion or perfume or something from palace’s spa, as she now smelled like fire lilies. He was tempted to hug her, press her body up against his and breathe her in, but he stopped himself.

“So, Fire Lord Zuko,” she said with an encouraging smile. “What’s so important that you wanted to tell me earlier?’

Her eyes were so blue, so piercing, so beautiful that he had to look away. How could he say all the things he wanted to tell her? What gave him the right? Sure, he had taken lightning to heart for her earlier, but he was still far less than she deserved.

“Maybe we should wait until after dinner before we get to that,” he mumbled.

She gently elbowed his arm and winked at him.

“Oh come on, you can’t keep putting it off,” she whined. “That’s not fair.”

Somehow, he found the courage to look up at her and wink, even though he just wanted to run away or hide his face, which suddenly flushed furiously.

“Sorry,” he said, the corner of his lip turning upwards in a half-smile. “Like I said, it’s pretty big, so it’s probably best if I’m not interrupted. I promise I’ll tell you later.”

He then tried to pivot to a safer conversation that didn’t make him want to burst into flames, asking her how she liked everything so far, was everyone being nice to her, was the guest room to her liking, and so on.

She raised her eyebrow but relented, telling him all about how she had already befriended a few of the servants and how polite everyone had been and really, she had no complaints.

There was a knock at the door then, announcing dinner, and he smiled at her as if to say, _told you so_.

Once their trays had been set down in front of them and the servant was dismissed, he again tried to make her see reason.

“Are you sure you don’t want to trade meals?” he warned. “It’s going to be really hot, even more than I how I used to season my food back at the beach house.”

“Oh, I’ll be fine, Zuko,” she said haughtily as she twirled noodles around her chopsticks. “Honestly, you act like I’ve never had fire flakes or fire gummies before.”

He bit the inside of his cheeks and looked down as she took a bite, and it took all of his willpower not to burst into laughter at her wide-eyed reaction.

Without a word he delicately swapped their bowls and slid his cup of water over to her side of the table as well, which she all but snatched out of his hands after she gulped down her own.

“Not one word, Zuko, or so help me…” she grumbled once she could talk again without panting.

He somehow maintained a neutral expression as she cooled and bended water straight from the pitcher directly into her mouth, bypassing the cup altogether.

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about, Master Katara,” he said in a disarming tone reminiscent of his uncle’s, winking at her scowl.

He held up his bowl.

“Want to try some of my noodles?”

That earned him a playful flick to the forehead courtesy of a water whip and a loud huff of annoyance, but he thought he saw her biting back a grin, too.

~*~*~

After dinner had been cleared away and the servants had been dismissed for the evening, she pounced on him both figuratively and literally.

“Okay, no more excuses,” she insisted, dragging him over to the bed and settling down on the mattress beside him. “If you don’t tell me that big secret from earlier, I’m going to pin you down and tickle you.”

Not the worst idea in the world, he thought dreamily. But he was nervous all over again, and this time his heart seemed to lodge in his ribcage as his cheeks flushed.

“Maybe… maybe you should talk first,” he stammered as he focused on the floor. “You mentioned your secret was something that Suki and Toph said?”

Katara rolled her eyes.

“Seriously?” she asked, and he nodded. “Come on, Zuko.”

She must have seen something in his facial expression, though, because instead of protesting further or even pinning him down, she just exhaled slowly.

To his surprise, she scooted closer to him.

Katara’s cheeks flushed slightly as well, and now _she_ was staring down at the floor, her hands clasped together in her lap. It was some time before she finally spoke.

“Well… the thing is…” she began before she faltered. “I… I realized something a while back, and it’s been on my mind for the last month or so, ever since the night of the play, actually. By the way, I really wish now that I had taken you up on that offer to build a campfire on the beach afterwards, I just wasn’t feeling up to it then, but I’ve really regretted saying no, and-”

He held up a hand to stop her.

“Whoa, slow down,” he teased. “It’s okay, Katara. Just tell me what’s on your mind.”

She fidgeted for a moment before she finally looked at him, her eyes meeting his.

“Remember that day you were sick and had to end firebending practice early?”

“I wasn’t actually sick,” he blurted out. “I was just… well, um, it doesn’t matter. Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. Please keep talking.”

She raised her eyebrow and tilted her head.

“I thought as much,” she admitted. “Anyways… Suki told me something that day after you went back to bed, and so did Toph.”

Katara hesitated before she spoke again.

“Toph told me that afternoon that whenever I got close to you or talked to you, that your heartbeat went crazy, especially when I went to check on you out on the courtyard.”

_Oh._

He felt blood rushing to his face all over again and his palms were sweating now, too, as she continued.

“She said, and I quote, _‘he seems to have it pretty bad for you, Sweetness. It’s up to you what you choose to do with that information, but I just thought you’d like to know.’_ ”

Katara paused, and he knew she could see how nervous he was now, as he stared at the floor all over again. Well, there went the element of surprise for his own confession. But she didn’t seem to be repulsed by the thought, at least…

Her hand found his and squeezed, and with the other she reached out and lifted his chin upwards, guiding his face to look at hers.

“Is it true?” she whispered, her blue eyes flickering as they scanned his face. “Is that what you wanted to tell me?”

Time seemed to freeze, and he gulped loudly. But then he closed his eyes for strength and nodded slowly.

“I… I really like you, Katara,” he finally admitted out loud, opening them and focusing his gaze on her lips, as her eyes were still too much for him to handle at the moment.

“That’s what I wanted to tell you earlier, so many times before today actually, but if you don’t feel the same, that’s okay. I don’t know what’s going to happen with me being the Fire Lord now. I know we don’t have the best history together, and I know you could do so much better than me-”

But he didn’t get to finish that sentence, as her hand cupped his cheek tenderly, and her entire face seemed radiant as she smiled up at him.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen either,” she admitted. “I don’t know what the future holds or if fate will be against us in the end. But I do know that I really like you too, Zuko.”

He just stared at her dumbly, blinking in shock.

“You know how I tell Suki everything?” she asked, not waiting for him to nod before she continued. “Well, I told her how I felt about you, and she told me that I’d be a fool if I didn’t tell you how safe and whole and happy I feel whenever I’m around you.”

His breath caught in his throat, and he felt like he was floating outside of his body. This had to be another dream, maybe he was still lying out there on the courtyard, shot full of lightning. These had to be the final thoughts of a dying man.

But his dreams had never been this vivid before, and she was even more beautiful this close up. So he exhaled slowly as he allowed himself to lean his face into her palm, closing his eyes.

Then he felt lips brush against the corner of his mouth ever so slightly, and his eyes flew open again as she pulled back, watching his reaction with bated breath.

Well, then. If this was indeed a dream, he thought he ought to make it a good one.

So he leaned forward and kissed her like he’d always wanted to, his hands reaching up and burying themselves in her soft curls, and to his elation she kissed him _back_ , just as desperately, as if she couldn’t last another minute without him.

And oh, her lips were just as soft as he had imagined they would be pressed up against his. What he wasn’t expecting, though, was how her kisses seemed to match his in ferocity, almost like fire. For some reason he expected her to kiss like the rhythm of ocean waves, back and forth.

Not that he was complaining, mind you. She seemed to fit against him so perfectly, and he would gladly let her consume him like an inferno if she wanted to.

When they eventually broke apart he rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes briefly and allowed a grateful smile to overtake his features.

He felt her lips gently brush against his scarred cheek before moving to the unscarred one, as she kissed all around his face, and he opened his eyes once more.

She giggled as their eyes met, and he chuckled too as his fingertips brushed a strand of hair away from her face before tenderly cupping her chin.

“Thank you, Katara,” he whispered for the second time that day, his eyes half closed in pure bliss.

She just planted more kisses all along his neck and chin before she returned to his lips.

“I think I’m the one who should be thanking you,” she replied again, smiling as she gently leaned him back against the bed so she could kiss him easier. 

~*~*~

Later that evening, the future Fire Lord found himself sprawled out once more on his plush, comfortable bed, with the woman he loved by his side.

Her hands glowed blue against his chest as she worked on the damaged tissue beneath the skin, asking every so often for updates on how he felt. She had already made considerable progress, she told him, and tomorrow she could try healing his wound while he soaked in the tub.

"If you want to see me naked that badly, all you have to do is ask," he teased, earning him another playful flick to the forehead and a kiss on the cheek.

Katara had been given her own room a few hallways over but chose to stay with him tonight instead so she could be nearby in case his heart gave out again, she told the palace staff - which was _partly_ true.

She finished, discarding the water before she settled down against him. He grinned as she leaned over and slowly planted kisses all along his neck and jawline, finally reaching his lips.

After a few minutes she pulled back, smiling down at him.

“So, your kingliness…” she purred, drawing a circle on his chest with her fingertips.

“I’m not a king,” he interjected, grinning up at her. “Remember it’s Fire Lord, sweetheart.”

She rolled her eyes and brushed a strand of his messy black hair away from his eyes.

“But I like the sound of that, calling you a king,” she teased, kissing his cheek. “And since when do you call me sweetheart?”

He gave her a lopsided smile.

“Because I like how it sounds, too,” he retorted playfully, shivering slightly as her lips drifted further down and brushed against his chin and the base of his throat. “But even though you’d technically be wrong, you could call me a king if you wanted to.”

She stopped her ministrations and poked his side and like she hoped, he yelped in a most un-kingly manner.

“You’re supposed to say that I’m always right and worship the ground I walk on,” she protested, settling down beside him again, her head resting on his arm. “You’re already treading on thin ice, your highness.”

“I already worship the ground you walk on,” he countered. “Besides, you should know that I won’t always agree with you, but I’ll always support you where it counts.”

She hmphed and traced his face with her fingertips.

"And if you misbehave?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know I'll have to punish you, your majesty."

He smirked over at her.

"Sweetheart, I'd love to see you try."

She squealed as she suddenly found herself rolled over onto her back, his warm body covering hers. Then a flush spread across both of their faces and both pairs of eyes glanced down towards where their hips met, and he realized far too late that she could feel _all_ of him now.

“Oh, um, sorry,” he stammered, his face hot.

But she didn’t look offended or embarrassed. If anything, the heat in her gaze was exactly like what he dreamed about. She simply adjusted herself underneath his body, letting him settle between her legs, and experimentally rolled her hips upwards to meet his.

This had to be a dream or even his dying thoughts, but the warmth of her, the overwhelming intoxication of her, assured him that this was all too real.

Swallowing nervously, he slowly rocked against her a few times, and a smile broke out across her lovely face as she intertwined her legs with his. Encouraged, he continued moving against her with more confidence as her nails trailed up and down his bare back.

Then she moaned softly, wrapping her arms around his back and her legs around his waist, pulling him in even closer. His golden eyes met her blue ones for a moment before he delicately kissed all around her neck and nipped at her collarbone.

“You feel so good,” he whispered, pressing his lips to her throat. “Do you want to-”

“Zuko,” she admonished with a disbelieving grin. “You almost _died_ earlier today from _lightning_ to the _heart_.”

He looked down at her and shrugged his shoulders as if it were nothing but a minor inconvenience. Fortunately, she didn’t seem mad or against the idea entirely, as he immediately found himself being rolled over onto his back and she straddled his hips.

And oh, this was even better than his fantasies, he thought, gazing up at her in complete adoration. 

He knew she could feel him aching through the thin fabric of their nightclothes, and his breath hitched as she settled into position, completely enveloping him in warmth. Then she slowly, carefully ground her hips down to meet his, and his eyes squeezed shut as if in concentration as his breathing grew shallower.

“Whatever we do, we're going to take it easy,” she murmured, leaning forward as she continued rocking against him as he groaned. “You’re not dying again on my watch, your highness. So relax and let me take care of you, at least until you’re completely healed.”

His eyes opened and he gave her a lopsided smile.

“You think you can tolerate me for that long?” he teased. “I bet you wouldn’t last one day.”

Then he actually _whimpered_ as she ground down even harder and nipped at his throat. His arms wrapped around her back, desperately pulling her closer to him. 

“I’ll take that bet,” she whispered, nipping at his ear. “I’ll stay with you as long as you want me to, even if it’s just for a single day.”

He smiled contentedly and pulled her down for a long, deep kiss.

“Oh, it’ll be for much longer than that, then,” he said, his heart bursting with happiness as she returned his smile. “You can stay with me as long as you’d like, and if you want, I can be king, and you can be my queen-”

At that she stopped entirely, raising her eyebrow and smirking down at him.

“A little too soon for that talk, don’t you think?” she asked.

His face flushed and he shrugged.

“Well, maybe at some point off in the future, if you wanted,” he said sheepishly. “I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

“Hmm,” she said, slowly rocking her hips against his again. “I’ll have to think on that, but I do like how that sounds…”

Then she leaned over again and kissed him once more.

“If nothing else, I can be your queen, just for one day,” she said, winking at him.

He knew they were young and still had no idea what the future held, or if they would even stay together once it was all said and done. If their friends hadn’t succeeded, then his reign as Fire Lord would be short-lived. They might not even have a tomorrow.

So if it was entirely up to him, he would propose to her right then and there. But not just yet, he thought as his head fell back against the pillows and he groaned in happiness as she continued rocking herself against him.

Maybe nothing could keep them together after all, but for now, they would steal as much time as they possibly could. So he found himself nodding up at her.

“Just for one day,” he agreed. “That’s all I ask for. Just one day to be yours.”

She giggled and kissed his jaw again tenderly before she responded.

”Let’s make it a good one then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of finishing up or adding to the fics I’ve already got in progress, I went and wrote a whole separate oneshot, because that's just who I am as a person, apparently. 
> 
> Maybe I should create a whole new series of oneshots (some connected, some not) that focuses on the what-if scenarios I’ve always wanted to explore? For example, the Phoenix and Dragon series kicks off with Zuko and Katara realizing their deeper connection as they sit beside a campfire the night after watching the Ember Island Players. This particular oneshot could be what happened if they *didn't* commiserate that night. 
> 
> It's a thought. Let me know what you think, and as always, thanks for reading!


End file.
